cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CookiesNWaffles/A Cylien Movie (In Storyline)
Imma try to create the storyline for A Cylien Movie by MrGZJcool. ---- "Dan!" "Hey, A!" The two teenagers met again. This time, instead of talking about the boring and weary projects they had been working on, they were going to talk about the official event Rayark has released. Alan, who was Dan's great friend, whipped out his tablet from his bag and chirped away, "This is my time to shine! Rayark has released an event, to see who shall TP 100 Freedom Dive... No... L-2-B...'' ''Alan coughed away as Dan choked on the water he was drinking. "Anyway... What have you got there? I ain't have enough proof to see ya do L2B like cakewalk." Alan revealed the screenshot that proved he had gotten TP 100 on Codename: Zero on Hard, on his device, and Dan turned green with envy as ''oohs ''and ''aahs ''came out from his big mouth. "It seems like you improved a lot in this three months! Wow!" Dan gasped and words of admiration shot out from his mouth. "I have my One-Handed Sensei, Doc, Ruby EK and lots more to thank. I visited them during the break, and learnt too much from them that I Million Mastered L immediately after seeking advice from them all." Alan drifted away in pride, showing Dan all his screenshots and Million Masters. Dan nodded away, while secretly envying Alan for all his achievements. Suddenly, a bang could be heard from outside Dan's house. The boys ignored it at first, thinking it could be someone banging on their door unintentionally. However, the banging continued and the door was smashed wide open, the men clad in blue visible from Dan's room, which the door was left ajar. A policeman immediately pulled out a pistol and there, into the room, the bullet went. Zooming past Dan's hair, the bullet hit its second target in sight, Alan. The bullet thrust into his forehead, and Alan collapsed to the ground, crimson red blood staining the floor and the leather cover of Alan's tablet. All he had done had gone to waste, and disappeared into thin air. Alan had not gotten a chance to show off his abilities yet! Dan stood rooted to the ground, eyes and mouth widened in shock. Paralysed for a moment, he did not understand what was going on. Then, the policeman who shot Alan enquired in an authoriative voice: "Are you a Cylien?" Dan, not understanding the policeman's definition of 'Cylien', asked him back about it. The policeman cut off his question, repeating his question sternly: "I asked you, are you a Cylien, who did 10.5 Million Masters?" A thought flashed across Dan's mind: Wait, I just mastered Axion today, and it's a 10.5! I need to save myself from death! As for Alan, that must wait... So, Dan excused himself and went to the toilet to clean up while he reset his stats on Cytus. TP 97.65 to 00.00, check! He went out of the loo, and activated his game to attempt to prove that he had just started the game. As Dan stood facing the policeman, he anticipated his reaction with bated breath. The policeman checked every single social media on his tablet, Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, Instagram, every single one of them. Fortunately, the policeman did not find any proof, and apologized profusely. He went on to explain that someone named Dave had reported about Alan having obtained the Million Master on Codename: Zero, and Dave said that Alan had hacked the game. As soon as Dan heard that, he was enraged and his face turned to a shade of red. How could Dave purposely accuse Alan for hacking the game? Alan always played in a legit way. Dave must be lying on purpose! Dave had always been pretending he was the boss all the time I saw him! Apparently, Dan knew Dave as he had followed Dave's Twitter, and the latter always mourned over his Cytus skills being inferior to Alan, who was his penpal. Occasionally, he said, "I need a knife. A sharp one. Or a gun..." As Dave was really extremely envious of Alan, he would definitely have lied to the cops, saying Alan -and maybe the Cyliens- that they hacked! Dan knew that Dave would have tried to get rid of the Cyliens so he could be ranked as one of the best players that still survived, and aware that Dave would have also reported to the Cytus Police about the godly players, Dan knew immediately, that he had to inform the consequent victims at once. I need some help from the other Cyliens! The police may soon get to 'DLight', Eugene Kua, 'Doc' and the other Cyliens! I believe they will be glad to help, and we can definitely overturn this situation where Cyliens are killed! It's 'revoluxion' time, Dan thought as he flipped through his contacts to find the Cyliens, but he then remembered that he had cleared all his contacts when he changed his phone earlier during the week. As an idea flashed across Dan's mind, he picked up Alan's tablet and unlocked it. Soon, he was looking through all his contacts and as expected, he found Doc's contact number. Calling Doc through Alan's tablet, he gained access to Doc's voice: "It's Doc here. What about the call, Alan?" "Uh, I'm sorry, but Alan is unconscious, and may always be..." Dan continued to explain the situation, and understanding Dan's request for help, Doc put down the phone hurriedly and called Eugene to warn him about the whole incident. "Wha...? They're out to get us? We really need to resolve this. Doc, the rest of the Cyliens MUST be informed in advance, while I'll try to gain trust from the cops, that we did all these in a legit way," His immediate response came as no surprise. "Also, some player named Dan, has also called me through Alan's tablet earlier, to remind us to prepare for the run for our lives. We have to get ready for what is coming." ---- I'm continuing this on a second blog. Btw, did you guys see my reference of 'needing a knife' and Revoluxion? Feel free to give advice and tips for my next chapter for this story, 'Refuge'. I'd happily edit some of my content here. ...K Bai. -Poly CNW. Category:Blog posts